


Skip Ahead

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: What happens when Ponyboy sends Dallas and Johnny forward in time?
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Skip Ahead

Lesson learned: Never trust Ponyboy. 

Right now, Dallas and Johnny were some time in the future, in god knows where surrounded by futuristic items that they didn’t know how to use. 

It was bright outside, and people were wearing flashy and bright clothes with sparkles and people were carrying around different flags on their backs, but without the traditional Country or state colors or patterns. 

“We should follow this next group of people, see where they’re going,” Dallas said to Johnny, noticing how everyone was going in the same direction.

Johnny nodded, looking around at his surroundings. 

The group in front of them had different color flags on their backs with shorts and sunglasses with signs that read “I Deserve My Rights To Marry.”

Whatever that meant. 

The group of people started to walk, and so Johnny and Dallas did too, watching out for any cars, but people were just standing in the street with no fear. 

Huh.

Soon enough, they were standing in front of the White House gates, people were streaming something live on their…..mini devices.

Dallas didn’t know what to call them, honestly. 

“I think these are pride flags,” Johnny whispered to Dallas, spreading his arms out in front of them. 

Dallas nodded, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as the crowd got quiet and then let out screams of joy. 

“Hey, what just happened?” Dallas said, grabbing at the person next to him by their shoulders.

“Gay marriage just got legalized!” The person said they had a bright smile on their face.

Dallas’s face showed shock before breaking out in a smile, looking back over at Johnny. 

“You hear that Johnny? Gay marriage is legal! We can get married!” Dallas said happily, pulling Johnny into a tight embrace.

Johnny laughed in joy, letting the comfort drown out the noise.

“I love you,” Dallas said, pulling away and looking into Johnny’s eyes,” I do. I love you so much.”

“Love you, too, Dally,” Johnny whispered before everything went black. 

Before they knew it, they were back in the Curtis house, the rest of the gang swarming them and asking questions. 

“What happened? Where did you go? Are y’all okay?” Darry asked, concern lacing his voice as he questioned the two. 

Johnny and Dallas looked at each other, bewildered by what they just saw.

“Don’t think we can tell ya, that’s how time travel works, right?”


End file.
